Saudade! Mata, Angin, dan Tiga Meter
by Swinypee Raloo
Summary: Sasha bertekad untuk melangkah mundur, berharap dapat meredam rasanya yang hampir penuh oleh Jean. Dan Jean yang tak kunjung sadar bahwa hatinya telah terpaut—meski belum seberapa./"Aku tidak mau berbalik atau kau yang menghampiriku."/[Mengenang Sasha; chapter 105]


_Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama. _

_Saya tidak kebagian jatah apapun dalam menggarap fanfiksi ini. Saya hanya sekadar meminjam karakternya saja._

_Story © Swinypee Raloo_

_AU. OOC. Typo. Long-fiction._

_Terinspirasi dari __**kisah nyata**__ sekaligus __**mengenang kematian Sasha**__ pada __**chapter 105**__. Ditulis tentu dengan sedikit remah-remah di dalamnya. Maaf, apabila kurang mendapatkan _feel_. Saya memang berusaha memangkas banyaknya adegan tambahan agar cerita berjalan senatural mungkin._

_Sasha Braus X Jean Kirschtein_

_Enjoy it!_

.

.

.

.

.

Muka Kuda: Baik. [22:37]

Gadis Kentang: Hah? Apanya yang baik, Jean? [22:38]

Muka Kuda: Baiklah, maksudnya. [22:51]

Gadis Kentang: Oh, itu. Kalau ngetik pesan yang serius dong. Kau jadi terlihat tidak niat. [22:52]

.

Beberapa menit berlalu, namun lelaki itu belum juga membalas. Si gadis sudah menunggu cukup lama, ia beberapa kali mengecek ponsel, kalau-kalau lelaki yang ia tunggu membalas pesan. Dari posisi tengkurap, kemudian terlentang diatas kasur. Berkali-kali seperti itu. Sampai si gadis terlelap saking lamanya menunggu. Padahal tadinya ia mau mengemasi alat-alat keperluan sekolah terlebih dahulu. Ia mengedarkan pandangan, melihat pada jam dinding yang telah menunjukkan pukul dua puluh tiga tepat. Ia mendesah, sudah larut malam. Mengecek kembali ponselnya, takut pesan itu ternyata belum sampai akibat sinyal lemah. Ia mengangkat tinggi-tinggi ponselnya diudara. Beberapa detik kemudian ia mendapati pesannya telah dibaca. Ia tersenyum cerah. Namun, tidak ada tanda-tanda pesan itu akan dibalas lagi.

_Cuma diread_, keluhnya.

.

.

.

_"Sasha bertekad untuk melangkah mundur, berharap dapat meredam rasanya yang hampir penuh oleh Jean. Dan Jean yang tak kunjung sadar bahwa hatinya telah terpaut—meski belum seberapa."_

_Mata, Angin, dan Tiga Meter—Saudade._

.

.

.

Setibanya Jean dan Connie disekolah, mereka secara tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan Sasha yang hendak meninggalkan ruang kelas. Jean agak bingung melihat reaksi gadis itu yang tidak seperti biasanya. Bisa di katakan ini adalah durasi tersingkat selama hidupnya bertemu dengan Sasha. Gadis itu langsung melongos pergi tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun. Aneh sekali. Biasanya dia akan heboh sendiri apabila bertemu dengan Jean, seperti cacing kepanasan, kata Connie.

"Oi, Sasha kenapa?"

Jean mengangkat bahu, berkata ketus. "Mana aku tahu. Tanya saja dia."

"Yeeee... santai, dong. Yakin kalian tidak ada masalah?"

"Setiap saat aku bermasalah bila bertemu dengannya." celetuk Jean kesal.

Memang begitu. Gadis itu tidak pernah absen mengganggu kehidupannya. Dimana saja, entah itu di kelas, di dalam bus—kalau tidak sengaja bertemu, di jalan, di perpustakaan, di kantin, di _cafe_, di taman sekolah, di UKS, bahkan ruang BK. Dimana-mana pokoknya. Tapi, kali ini, entah kenapa tidak begitu.

"Lalu?" Connie masih penasaran. "Kenapa dia cuma tersenyum begitu? Dan senyumnya juga seperti dipaksakan."

Jean memilih untuk melanjutkan langkahnya masuk ke dalam ruang kelas diikuti oleh Connie yang masih setia menunggu jawaban dari Jean.

"Ke kantin, kali. Mungkin dia lapar." katanya setelah menaruh tas di atas meja.

Connie terkikik mendengar perkiraan Jean. Ia mangut-mangut menganggap bahwa tebakan itu bisa jadi benar. Mengingat Sasha orangnya hobi makan. Gila, kan, makan bisa di jadikan hobi.

Tapi, meskipun tahu kenyataannya begitu, Connie masih tidak yakin karena dia tahu sifat Sasha. Gadis itu mana mungkin tidak mengacuhkan Jean—atau membiarkan Jean lepas—semudah tadi. Dan jelas sekali dari ekspresi gadis itu saja sudah seperti ada apa-apanya. Pasti ada yang tidak beres, pikirnya.

Jean melirik sebentar kepada sahabat kurang rambutnya itu. Connie akhirnya berhenti bertanya dan entah kenapa membuat Jean merasa lega. Ia sendiri juga tidak yakin dengan perkiraan itu. Mengingat wajah Sasha tadi, entah kenapa, membuat ia dongkol setengah mati.

_Cih, kenapa mukanya muram begitu. Padahal masih pagi. _

Selanjutnya, bel berbunyi, pelajaran pertama berlangsung sangat lama menurut Jean. Apapun perkataan yang keluar dari mulut si guru, sama sekali tak dimengerti olehnya. Pikiran Jean sudah terlalu kalut. Padahal ia tidak ada masalah apapun. Ia yakin akan hal itu. Namun anehnya ia merasa sangat kesal sekaligus bosan. Setelah bel berbunyi lagi, Jean juga tidak menunjukkan raut-raut bahagia. Berarti sudah jelas, si guru bukan penyebab Jean murung begini. Lalu apa?

Jean menjawab dengan lesu ketika si guru mengucapkan salam perpisahan sebelum kemudian guru itu keluar dari ruangan. Jean masih di tempat. Tidak bergerak sedikitpun. Tentu hal ini tak luput dari perhatian Connie. Sebagai sahabat yang baik, dia tidak mau mengganggu Jean dulu. Dia masih ingin mengamati sampai mana perubahan sikap Jean yang duduk di sampingnya. Connie menumpukan wajahnya dengan tangan sebelah kiri sambil memerhatikan gerak-gerik Jean. Menunggu saat yang tepat.

Jean belum sadar sedang di awasi. Pandangannya malah jatuh pada sosok gadis di pojok sebelah kanan yang baru berjalan meninggalkan ruangan sampai punggung gadis itu menghilang dibalik tembok. Sejak kapan ia memerhatikan orang sebegitunya.

Ia mendengus, lagi-lagi tenang, damai, sentosa. Gadis itu tidak peduli padanya sama sekali. Menyapa pun tidak. Tumben sekali, apa gadis itu sedang sakit? Atau kepalanya habis terbentur oleh benda keras? Hilang kemana kira-kira antusias gadis itu.

"Pandang saja terus, Jean."

"Apaan?"

"Dugaanku benar ternyata, ada sesuatu yang terjadi diantara kalian."

Satu alis Jean terangkat, menoleh. "Sesuatu? Apa?"

"Sudahlah," Connie merubah posisi duduknya menjadi bersila menghadap Jean, "Mengaku saja. Kau dan Sasha, ada apa?"

"Ada apa, bagaimana? Aku tidak mengerti."

Ingin rasanya Connie tampar sekali wajah Jean yang sangat menyebalkan itu sekarang juga. _Sudah jelas, masih berani mengelak._

"Cukup, Jean. Aku langsung bisa tahu dari cara bicara dan wajah sialanmu itu. Jangan pancing emosiku lebih dari ini, kau mau kulempar dari lantai tiga, huh?!"

Jean mengepalkan tangannya di sisi kursi. Hasratnya ingin meninju wajah Connie, ia urungkan. Ada masalah yang lebih penting daripada membuat Connie kehilangan satu atau dua gigi. Yang menjadikan ia murung tiba-tiba di pagi hari yang cerah. Perihal seseorang belakangan yang selalu mengganggunya, tetapi tahu-tahu sudah berubah tanpa sebab.

"Sial... aku tidak tahu harus apa." keluhnya.

Connie tiba-tiba tersadar akan sesuatu, "Jangan bilang kau telah menolaknya."

"Menolak, kepalamu! Tidak terjadi apa-apa diantara kami. Semuanya sama seperti biasa," jawab Jean cepat.

Connie ganti pose. Sekarang seperti tengah berpikir keras, "Terakhir saling kontak kapan?"

"Entahlah, aku tidak terlalu ingat. Mungkin dua atau tiga hari yang lalu."

Hari ini, hari Senin. Ia memang tidak saling bertukar pesan lagi setelah malam itu. Entah kapan, ia lupa. Intinya dari malam itu ia memang belum bertemu dengan Sasha.

Kali ini Connie menatap lekat sambil menepuk pundaknya, "Coba kau ingat lagi, dia sudah berbeda sebelum saat itu atau sebaliknya kau yang melakukan kesalahan?"

"Entahlah," Jean mendengus tidak suka dengan tingkah Connie. Ia singkirkan tangan itu dari pundaknya, "Lagipula... kenapa kau mau tahu segala?"

Connie menghela napas, Jean masih tidak mau bercerita. "Terserahlah," kemudian ia berdiri, "Mau ikut ti—"

"Kantin."

Tanpa basa-basi Jean melenggang meninggalkan ruangan. Connie menggertakkan gigi menahan amarah.

_Sialan kau, Jean._

_._

_._

_._

"Hei, Jean, Connie."

Di meja nomor dua sebelah kiri ada Eren dan Armin melambaikan tangan.

"Heiii!"

"Darimana saja? Sepuluh menit lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi. Kenapa baru datang?" tanya Eren setelah keduanya mendekat.

"Biasa... panggilan alam."

Connie menjawab lebih dulu dari Jean sambil berakting sakit dengan memengangi perut. Ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Jean. Sebelum keduanya duduk berdampingan di depan Armin dan Eren.

"... rasa keju lagi?" Connie menatap miris pada piring di atas meja. Yang ia tebak adalah pesanan Eren.

"Kenapa? Ada masalah?" Eren berbicara sambil menjejalkan roti rasa keju itu ke dalam mulutnya.

"Tidak, tidak. Lanjut saja,"

Connie beranjak, ingin memesan makanan untuk dia dan Jean. Selama kepergian Connie, Armin buka mulut. Ia penasaran dengan Jean yang sepertinya sedang terkena masalah. Armin memang paling peka urusan beginian.

"Jean, kau kenapa?"

Jean langsung tersadar dari lamunan, "Hm?... tidak apa-apa."

"Kenapa kaget begitu kalau memang tidak ada apa-apa?" selidik Eren. Wajahnya anteng sambil memakan roti.

Jean mendelik, "Jangan sok tahu! Makan saja, nih, roti. Makan!" lalu menyumpalkan sepotong besar roti keju ke mulut Eren kasar.

"Ngg... sialan kau, Jean!"

Armin malah tertawa melihat keduanya.

"Pesanan dataaang~" Connie muncul dengan membawa dua nampan makanan. Di taruh di atas meja. Jean hanya melirik makanan itu dan terdiam.

"Wah... bagi dong." kata Armin. "Jatahku dimakan Eren, jadi aku masih lapar."

Connie menatap tajam Eren, "Cih, pasti kau yang pesan. Kau sengaja biar dapat jatah dua, kan?"

Eren hanya garuk-garuk tengkuk sambil nyengir.

Connie mendengus, "Yasudah, makan saja, Armin." kemudian menunjuk Eren, "Kau... jangan coba-coba untuk minta juga."

Eren bersidekap dada. Membuang muka. "Tsk. Aku juga tidak minat kentang."

Armin sudah mencomot satu iris kentang yang sudah ia cocol dengan saus. Connie pun melakukan hal sama.

"Jean, kau kenapa tidak makan? Tidak doyan juga?" Eren bingung melihat Jean hanya menatap makanannya saja.

"Sebentar lagi mau masuk, makanya aku pesan yang ini. Kau keberatan, Jean? Sejak kapan kau jadi pilih-pilih makanan?"

Jean masih diam. Armin yang sedang minum berpikir keras selagi mengamati Jean. Lalu matanya tak sengaja melihat seseorang di meja pojok sebelah kanan.

"Sasha... ya?"

Sontak tiga pasang mata mengarah pada Armin. Ekspresi mereka berbeda-beda. Armin dibuat terkejut.

"Aku padahal asal menebak, tapi melihat reaksi kalian sepertinya dugaanku benar."

Connie memegang kepalanya. _Duh, gawat! Salah pesan makanan._

"Serius, Jean? Alasan kau jadi murung begini karena... Sasha?"

Armin menghentikan Eren yang hendak bertanya lagi. Ia menyadari raut kesal Jean.

"Tidak usah di dengarkan, Jean."

Hening. Jean diam lagi. Ia tak bisa fokus, dan ia tidak tahu untuk alasan apa itu. Akhirnya, setelah menghabiskan satu gelas air ia berdiri, "Aku duluan." lalu melangkah pergi.

Perubahan sikap Jean membuat tiga sekawan heran. Eren memberi sinyal pada Connie, bertanya, tapi jawaban dari lelaki itu hanya gedikkan bahu. Armin memikirkan sesuatu sambil melihat punggung Jean yang menjauh, lalu pandangannya kembali jatuh pada sosok Sasha.

.

.

.

Di tempat sama, pada meja yang berbeda. Ada tiga perempuan. Rupanya mereka juga melihat Jean keluar dari kantin. Christa lalu membisikkan sesuatu pada Mikasa. Mereka sepertinya telah paham situasi.

Setelah selesai, Christa menjauhkan diri dari Mikasa lalu berdeham pelan, "Sasha... kupikir ini sudah tepat. Jangan sampai kau ragu lagi karena dia." katanya sebelum meminum jus miliknya.

Sasha hanya menoleh sebentar, ia tersenyum tipis. Dan Mikasa yang melihat menangkap ada kesedihan di sana.

"Memang tidak mudah, Sasha. Tapi nanti... kau akan baik-baik saja. Sebelum semuanya terlambat." ujar Mikasa seperti biasa. Nadanya datar.

Christa geregetan di sebelah. Ia menahan untuk tidak emosi melihat temannya itu diam saja sejak tadi. Padahal biasanya paling heboh diantara mereka.

"Pengecut begitu tidak patut di pertahankan. Kau hanya akan membuang-buang waktu jika terus berharap padanya."

Sasha menarik napas, "Iya, aku tahu itu." lalu menghembuskannya. Ia memutar-mutar sedotan pada gelas. Jus di dalamnya tidak lagi menarik untuk diminum. Bahkan kentang sekalipun di depan mata tidak ia pedulikan.

Mikasa yang mengamati Sasha, kemudian menjulurkan tangan. Menepuk pundak temannya itu pelan. Ia tahu apa yang Sasha rasakan. Tapi, ia bingung harus menghibur gadis itu dengan cara apa. Sasha menoleh, Mikasa hanya menyambutnya dengan tersenyum tipis.

.

.

.

Sasha sudah seperti orang gila di dalam kamar. Sejak tadi bolak-balik mengecek ponsel. Bantal dan guling jadi sasaran empuk korban pelampiasan. Ia selalu merasa gelisah dan sakit setiap kali menyadari kenyataan bahwa ia masih mengharapkan notifikasi dari seorang Jean Kirschtein. Dan berujung kecewa sebab yang muncul berulang kali di layar ponsel hanyalah pesan dari beberapa temannya.

Sasha menghempaskan diri ke ranjang. Ia lelah, terus terang saja. Setiap hari selalu berakhir seperti sekarang ini. Cemas memikirkan haruskah ia tetap bertahan. Benarkah sudah pilihannya ini yang terus memaksakan kehendak. Ia bingung, dan lelaki itu semakin membuatnya bingung.

Ini bukan kali pertama ia ingin berhenti. Menyudahi kontak dengan Jean. Ia dari dulu sudah takut salah langkah. Paling anti mengambil resiko. Ia mau berpaling sebelum terlambat—sebelum benar-benar tertambat hatinya. Namun, saat itu, Jean malah mengiriminya pesan untuk pertama kali. Seperti membuat sebuah asa.

Pesan itulah yang lama-kelamaan membuat ia kehilangan akal. Bimbang antara harus berhenti atau—karena sudah begitu—tetap diteruskan saja. Lelaki itu yang memulai, ketika ia hendak melangkah mundur. Lelaki itu juga yang mulai mengabaikan, setelah ia baru mau berjuang. Sasha jadi heran, apa sebenarnya arti dari perlakuan itu?

Sama seperti saat ini, ia yang menunggu lagi. Sejak malam itu tidak ada lagi pesan lanjutan ataupun sekadar sapaan, apalagi kata maaf. Ia merasa jadi seseorang yang paling menyedihkan setiap kejadian begini terulang lagi.

_"Sasha, sudahlah. Lupakan dia. Sepertinya memang tak ada harapan."_

_"Eh, Sasha. Kemarin aku tidak sengaja melihat Jean menatapmu begitu lekat."_

_"Hentikan. Dia bahkan tidak melihatmu sama sekali."_

_"Sasha, Sasha. Jean tadi tanya padaku, loh, tentang kau yang katanya tidak terlihat sejak pagi."_

Ocehan teman-temannya diingat lagi. Mana yang benar dan salah, ia tidak tahu. Selama ini ia mengambil keputusan sesuai _mood_-nya saat itu saja. Belum ke tahap yang sesungguhnya. Itu semua terjadi karena ia masih bingung.

Sebenarnya apa yang harus dilakukan? Mengambil langkah mana agar tidak menyesal kelak?

Jujur, sepertinya ia memang mulai menyukai lelaki itu. Banyak yang menjadi faktor, salah satunya adalah karena mereka telah keseringan bertukar pesan. Dulu, ia tidak segelisah ini. Tidak begitu memikirkan Jean. Kemungkinan tidak terlalu sakit untuk mundur pasti tepat kala itu. Tapi, dulu. Sekarang ia sudah tak yakin. Ah, coba saja hari itu Jean tidak mengirimkan pesan padanya. Pasti akan lebih mudah sekarang. Rasa sukanya pasti bisa di cegah.

Sasha menggigit bibir. Sepertinya ia memang harus menetapkan pilihan. Ia akan bertahan atau malah menyerah saja. Ia takut sekali untuk melangkah maju, karena tidak pernah ada kepastian—pun kode yang membuat ia berpikir dua kali untuk mundur. Sasha adalah tipe yang tidak ingin terjerumus pada sesuatu yang sejatinya masih bisa di halau jauh-jauh hari. Agak pengecut memang, tapi mungkin ini sudah jalan yang paling baik. Akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk berhenti mengejar Jean. Anggap saja ia telah putus asa karena kejadian berulang-ulang itu.

Banyak yang menjadi faktor, alasan kenapa ia memilih menyerah. Sasha berpikir sudah cukup. Ia tidak mau lagi jadi pengganggu. Ia ingin berhenti mengusik Jean—berhenti membuat rasa tak nyaman lelaki itu timbul saat bersamanya. Mulai sekarang ia akan menghindar. Agar mereka sama-sama tidak merasa tersakiti. Toh, Sasha akan lupa seiring berjalan waktu dan Jean juga bisa hidup dengan tenang tanpa gangguannya. Kurang apalagi? Tak ada kenyataan yang lebih baik dari itu.

Sasha lalu mengingat kembali, Jean yang menghindar saat ia dekati. Jean yang mendesis tak suka saat ia ajak bicara. Jean yang diam saat Sasha datang menghampirinya. Semua itu, sudah membuat segalanya jelas. Sudah cukup untuk menjadi alasan. Jean memang tak pernah menyukainya. Sasha berarti egois, jika terus memaksakan diri. Ia sangat membenci kata itu.

Ya, begini saja. Menyerah sebelum rasa ingin memilikinya makin parah.

Ponsel kemudian dibiarkan tergeletak di ranjang, Sasha pun siap untuk terlelap setelah beberapa tetes airmata jatuh membasahi bantal.

.

.

.

Semua orang telah pergi setelah rapat usai, beberapa menit lalu anak-anak dari ekstrakulikuler kesenian sedang mengadakan diskusi mengenai pertunjukkan apa kiranya yang bisa mereka suguhkan pada festival yang akan diadakan setiap satu tahun sekali di sekolahnya nanti. Sasha ikut mengambil peran, ia kebetulan bisa bermain musik dan kebolehannya ada di bagian _bass_ untuk gitar akustik. Ia memang sudah tak asing lagi dengan berbagai pertunjukkan panggung. Beberapa kali bahkan gadis yang suka makan kentang itu telah berhasil membuat nama sekolahnya makin dikenal karena prestasi yang pernah ia raih.

Sekarang tinggal ia dan gitar kesayangannya di lapangan _indoor _itu. Sasha memilih berbaring sejenak untuk merelaksasikan tubuhnya yang terasa kaku sebelum merogoh saku untuk mengambil ponsel.

Mengecek sebentar, kemudian menghela napas. Tidak ada pesan baru. Sebenarnya ada beberapa—tapi bukan itu pesan baru yang ia maksudkan. Ada seseorang dan ia masih menunggu.

Bosan dengan itu, ia kemudian membuka deretan pesan yang telah lalu. Ada nama 'Muka Kuda' di layar dan Sasha langsung menyentuhnya. Jari-jemarinya lalu menyapu layar dari atas kebawah—berniat membaca ulang semua pesan. Setelah sampai pada pesan teratas, ia mulai membaca dan mengingat kejadian itu kembali sambil tersenyum miris. Dulu, ia sampai terjatuh dari kursi hingga guling-guling di kasur mendapat notifikasi dadakan.

_Muka Kuda: Hai [18:01]_

_Gadis Kentang: Apa? [18:03]_

_Muka Kuda: Ada apa dengan kata-kata menyedihkan ini? (sebuah file foto terkirim—hasil _screenshoot_ didapat dari akun sosial media Sasha) [18:04]_

_Gadis Kentang: Oh itu, ehehe. Bukan apa-apa, kok. Hanya sedikit sensitif saja padahal aku sudah sering mendengar mereka bilang begitu. [18:07]_

Foto itu menunjukkan serangkai kata melankolis Sasha dimana iia mengungkap betapa ia heran dengan orang-orang yang suka mengatainya rakus, ia pikir makan bukanlah sebuah dosa besar. Kenapa dibuat repot pula oleh sebagian orang?

_Muka Kuda: Kau yang kukenal itu gadis ceria. Jangan terbawa omongan orang. Kalau sudah begitu, ya, biarkan saja. [18:09]_

_Muka Kuda: Jadilah diri sendiri. Kau adalah kau [18:10]_

Sasha tersenyum cerah. Ia ingat waktu itu sampai hampir sesak napas rasanya. Mendapat pembelaan seorang Jean yang mentah-mentah tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda suka padanya. Apalagi cinta, jauh.

Lanjut pada pesan dihari berikutnya.

_Gadis Kentang: Apa kabar? [19:23]_

_Muka Kuda: Baik. [19:24]_

_Gadis Kentang: Syukurlah, ikut senang mendengarnya. [19:24]_

_Muka Kuda: Kenapa? [19:25]_

_Gadis Kentang: Jangan bertanya, kau tahu maksudku. (emotikon tersipu) [19:26]_

_Muka Kuda: Aku juga [19:26]_

_Gadis Kentang: Apanya? [19:27]_

_Muka Kuda: Kau mengirim pesan. Berarti kau dalam keadaan sehat. Dan aku bersyukur. [19:28]_

Masa-masa itu masih indah. Sasha senang bukan kepalang. Sampai-sampai lupa diri dan berani melamun di jam pelajaran berlangsung hingga mendapat hukuman. Tapi, ia tetap sumringah. Sorot matanya mengobarkan semangat sepanjang hari. Saat-saat itu juga ia mulai memberanikan diri mendekati Jean secara terang-terangan setelah sebelumnya diam-diam mengagumi sosok lelaki itu—entah bagian mananya yang menarik. Pesan manis terus berlanjut, hari demi hari, sampai waktunya memasuki minggu-minggu sebelum ujian semester ganjil.

_Gadis Kentang: Hai, sedang apa? [19:14]_

_Muka Kuda: Memastikan tidak ada kaset-kaset _game_ dan membereskan tempat bermain basket. Kau? [19:20]_

_Gadis Kentang: Aku bosan memandangi buku terus sejak petang. Oh, iya, kau pasti ingin bersiap-siap menghadapi ujian makanya sampai menyingkirkan kebiasaanmu setiap malam. (emotikon unjuk gigi) [19:22]_

_Muka Kuda: Begitulah. Kau sama saja. Jangan terlalu sering melihat langit. Mereka tidak akan memberi jawaban ujian untukmu. Tutup jendela, udara sedang dingin. [19:25]_

_Gadis Kentang: Ehehe, tahu saja kau. Tapi, maaf, aku masih betah menatap bintang. Membuang rasa bosan yang menyiksa ini. Ehe. [19:27]_

_Gadis Kentang: Apa aku mengganggumu? Kau sedang bersiap untuk belajar kan? [19:28]_

_Muka Kuda: Ya, niatnya begitu. [19:31]_

Sasha ketika itu tidak ada dikamar saat ponselnya kembali berdering. Ibunya dari arah dapur tadi memanggil, mengajak anak semata wayangnya untuk makan malam.

_Gadis Kentang: Maaf, lama. Tadi habis makan malam. Oh, ya, kau sudah makan? [20:01]_

_Gadis Kentang: Kau sedang belajar, ya? [20:10]_

_Gadis Kentang: Sepertinya, iya. Baiklah, selamat belajar dan selamat malam. Maaf kalau aku mengganggumu. [20:45]_

Sasha berusaha maklum kala itu. Belajar memang prioritas pertama mengingat sekolah mereka termasuk sekolah dengan murid berprestasi di dalamnya. Sasha tidak ambil pusing, ia mendukung sepenuhnya Jean yang mengabaikan pesannya malam itu untuk pertama kali.

Mulai dari situ, Sasha tersenyum lagi. Tapi, senyumnya berbeda. Setelah beberapa detik, ia kembali menyentuh layar ponsel. Jari jempol bergerak diatas layar dari bawah keatas.

_Gadis Kentang: Hai! [19:33]_

_Gadis Kentang: Ujian telah selesai. Kau kembali ke aktivitasmu yang biasa kan? [19:34]_

_Gadis Kentang: Um... bagaimana hasil ujiannya? Bagus? [19:41]_

_Gadis Kentang: Jean? [19:50]_

_Gadis Kentang: Habis pulsa, ya? [20:19]_

Pesan tersebut terangkai dilayar, lurus. Tanpa ada balasan yang membuat pemandangan zig-zag dilayar akibat saling bertukar pesan. Sasha tidur tidak nyenyak malam itu—tidak seperti biasanya.

Malam berikutnya, Sasha masih mencoba mengirim pesan. Walau sempat ragu sesaat.

_Gadis Kentang: Halo. [20:02]_

_Muka Kuda: Apa? [20:10]_

Sasha mendadak gugup, tangannya waktu itu berkeringat dingin. Dia dapat balasan!

_Gadis Kentang: Apa kabar? [20:11]_

_Muka Kuda: Baik. [20:22]_

Tidak ada pertanyaan balik, seperti biasanya. Sasha maklum, mungkin efek selesai ujian.

_Gadis Kentang: Omong-omong, kau tidak suka di dekati, ya? Kau terlihat tidak nyaman saat aku ikut bergabung denganmu dan teman-temanmu di kantin tadi siang. Tentu ini perkiraanku. Kau boleh jujur, aku akan mengerti setelah kau jelaskan. [20:24]_

_Gadis Kentang: Apa kau malu? [20:25]_

_Muka Kuda: Tidak. Mungkin, tapi... [20:28]_

_Gadis Kentang: Tapi... apa? [20:28]_

_Muka Kuda: Tidak apa-apa. Kau salah tangkap maksud ekspresiku. [20:42]_

_Gadis Kentang: Oh, oke. Syukurlah kalau begitu. Aku hanya takut kau tidak menyukainya (emotikon senyum) [20:45]_

_Gadis Kentang: Lalu, kau sedang apa sekarang? [20:46]_

_Muka Kuda: Main bersama Connie, Eren, dan Armin. [20:57]_

_Gadis Kentang: Wah seru kayanya! Aku jadi mau main juga, sayang tidak ada teman. [20:58]_

_Gadis Kentang: Jean? [21:28]_

_Gadis Kentang: Yahhhh... fokus main, ya? [21:40]_

_Gadis Kentang: Hm, semangat, ya. Selamat malam. [22:04]_

Seharusnya Jean menjelaskan alasan padanya saat diminta—mungkin memang bukan perihal gampang. Sasha sudah bilang akan mencoba untuk memahami jika ternyata apa yang dia lakukan itu mengganggu, alasan tersebut setidaknya sudah cukup untuk menjelaskan bahwa Sasha siap menerima. Ia bukan tipe yang suka menyusahkan orang. Ia akan berhenti jika tahu ada yang kurang nyaman dengan sikapnya. Tapi, Jean bungkam. Tidak mau memberitahu.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Sasha tidak bisa tidur. Insomnia menyerang beberapa minggu terakhir. Tak jarang, mata pun bengkak dan hidung memerah. _Tissue_ berserakan di lantai dan di atas kasur dalam jumlah yang tidak diketahui.

Beberapa minggu terlewatkan saat itu. Tanpa ada rutinitas bertukar pesan seperti malam-malam yang telah lalu. Sepi. Hening. Membosankan. Sasha membuka jendela kamarnya lebar-lebar. Membiarkan setiap helai rambutnya yang tergerai tersapu oleh angin malam. Dingin menusuk kulit, namun di dalam hati entah kenapa terasa panas menggemuruh.

Sasha tersenyum miris, ia mengubah posisi berbaringnya jadi miring ke kanan. Menghela napas. Ingat lagi saat-saat dimana ia kesal dan malah mengirim pesan dengan kata-kata ketus pada Jean. Sungguh, ia agak sedikit menyesal sekarang. Tapi, ya, sudahlah. Toh, kejadiannya sudah begini. Nasi terlanjur jadi bubur. Sasha telah bertekad. Jangan goyah lagi hanya karena membaca ulang pesan-pesan peninggalan Jean dan dirinya—yang didominasi oleh ia sebagai pengirim pesan terbanyak.

Sasha ingin segera berpaling dari pikiran itu. Ia lalu mengedarkan pandangan. Meneliti setiap jengkal ruangan luas dan panjang di sana. Bentuknya persegi lengkap dengan kursi-kursi penonton di sekeliling lapangan basket tempat tiduran Sasha. Lapangan _indoor_ ini sangat mengesankan. Mulai dari desainnya sampai langit-langitnya. Indah sekali. Sasha terlentang, menjulurkan tangan ke atas seperti ingin menggapai atap. Kalau diizinkan, meski hanya sekali, ia akan senang dapat bermalam di sini.

Setelah merasa puas dan lumayan tenang. Sasha akhirnya bangun dan menenteng tas gitarnya. Menepuk sedikit sekujur tubuhnya yang dapat tersentuh—mengusir debu sekaligus merapihkan seragam. Sebelum hendak melangkah pergi.

"Sasha..."

Sasha tidak jadi berjalan, ia mematung.

"... Sasha, kan?"

Matanya membulat. Dia kenal suara itu. Harus apa dia? Begini saja atau kabur?

Suara langkah kaki mendekat kemudian. Namun, tidak sampai melewati Sasha. Langkahnya berhenti tepat di belakang Sasha dalam jarak dekat.

"Kebetulan kita bertemu disini. Aku... ada yang ingin kubicarakan." Nadanya terdengar kikuk juga. Sasha bisa menebak bahwa lelaki itu pun tidak jauh berbeda dari ia kondisinya. Gugup.

Sasha masih diam di tempat.

"Bisakah kita bicara?" Dia meminta dengan sopan, "Tolong berbaliklah sebentar." katanya dengan hati-hati.

Tidak. Sasha rasa ia tak akan tahan berlama-lama di tempat. Apalagi setelah mendengar permintaan itu. Rasanya seperti kembali pada masa-masa lampau. Mungkin hanya beda sedikit. Kalau sekarang lelaki itu terang-terangan.

"Tunggu! Jangan pergi dulu," Jean maju selangkah karena Sasha yang berniat meninggalkannya. "Aku serius ingin bicara."

Sasha akhirnya menunjukkan sedikit respon. Dia menggeleng-geleng dan menunduk. Belum mau bersuara.

Jean tahu ada yang berusaha gadis itu sembunyikan darinya. Maka dari itu, dia mencoba untuk menawarkan sebuah pilihan, "Kalau kau tidak mau, biar aku yang menghampirimu."

_Kata-kata itu, apa-apaan?_

"Jangan."

Jean tersentak.

"Apa?"

"... kumohon, jangan."

Jean tidak tahu dibalik punggung itu, Sasha sedang kenapa? Dia mendadak khawatir.

"Aku tidak mau berbalik atau kau yang menghampiri."

Jean diam menunggu jawaban selanjutnya, ia tahu Sasha akan berujar lagi.

"Aku... tidak mau terulang lagi. Aku tidak mau. Sudah cukup. Aku tidak ingin berakhir seperti ini lagi. Satu kesalahan saja, sudah cukup. Aku tidak mau terjebak untuk kedua kalinya." Tubuh Sasha bergetar, di balik punggungnya, Jean masih mengamati. Dia sedikit bingung dengan jawaban Sasha.

"Tolong..."

Jean berani bersumpah, ia mendengar Sasha sedikit terisak. Ia semakin khawatir.

"Sasha... kau baik-baik—" baru saja tangannya mau terulur ingin menyentuh pundak bergetar itu, namun sebuah permintaan membuat ia mengurungkan niat.

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri. Kumohon." Suara Sasha terdengar lirih dan serak.

Tangan lelaki itu masih menggantung di udara.

"Aku mau sendiri." katanya lagi, pelan.

Jean adalah tipe lelaki yang tidak pandai berekspresi—sukar peka, mudah bingung—dalam menghadapi perempuan. Tanpa berbicara, dia pun memilih pergi. Niatnya bisa dibicarakan kapan-kapan. Begitu pikirnya.

Sayang sekali, Jean tidak tahu bahwa 'kapan-kapan' itu tak akan pernah terjadi.

.

.

.

Di kediaman keluarga Kirschtein, tepatnya dalam kamar Jean—anak lelaki kedua dari keluarga itu—tengah terjadi perbincangan serius. Membahas masalah yang sulit di pecahkan oleh Jean seorang, dia perlu masukan dan saran dari kepala-kepala lain. Walaupun biasanya dia paling hebat membaca situasi—dibanding teman-temannya. Kali ini jelas berbeda. Terlalu rumit.

"Dia menolak untuk bicara... dan terus menghindar."

"Sudah berapa kali kau coba?"

"Sering."

Jean terlihat frustrasi.

Connie bertopang dagu—berpikir, dia sedang duduk manis di kursi belajar Jean. Armin duduk di samping Jean—di atas kasur. Sedang Eren nangkring di jendela dengan kaki sebelah terangkat.

"Bagaimana?"

"Kasihan sekali kau." Eren yang bersuara.

"Aku butuh solusi, Eren. Bukan rasa kasihanmu." Namun, bukan itu yang Jean inginkan.

"Mendengar dari ceritamu, terus terang saja... kau berengsek, Jean."

Connie memberi komentar tanpa disaring dulu sambil menatap datar. Dia memang telah naik darah sebenarnya sejak tadi. Cuma dia tahan saja lantaran tak tega melihat Jean yang berantakan.

"Aku tidak mengerti sama sekali, aku bingung..." Jean lantas menunduk, "Maka dari itu aku bertanya pada kalian. Punya ide untuk masalah ini tidak?"

Armin di samping bergerak, kini kakinya menjuntai. "Sebenarnya aku tidak bisa membantu banyak. Aku tidak pengalaman. Yang pasti satu... Sasha. Entah apa yang dia rasakan sekarang."

"Nah, itu. Kalau aku jadi Sasha juga aku bakal marah. Mungkin malah memilih pergi jauh-jauh dari sini." Eren ikut berpendapat. _Malas juga padahal, bahkan hanya untuk sekadar membayangkan._

Jean makin lesu, "Aku tahu itu... aku juga tidak menyangka hal seperti ini akan terjadi. Kupikir dia tidak akan berharap lebih." keripik di tangan cuma di aduk-aduk dengan tangan. Tidak niat untuk di makan.

Connie mendelik mendengar jawaban Jean, "Kau benar-benar bodoh, Jean. Tidak berharap, mukamu!"

Jean mendongak. Meresapi perkataan Connie. Berharap bisa mengerti satu-dua patah kata.

"Konyol sekali kau sampai berpikir begitu. Ini masalah perempuan, Jean. Bukan hewan peliharaan." Connie beranjak dari kursi, lalu mendekat pada Jean. "Kau masih belum sadar? Perlakuanmu itu?"

Armin akhirnya melirik, Eren mengamati dari jendela.

"Jujur saja, aku sudah tahu lama kalau Sasha menyukaimu. Aku tahu dari Christa. Kupikir itu perihal tidak penting. Toh, Sasha sepertinya tidak berani menampakkan perasaan. Tapi, kau... malah datang padanya. Tak kusangka juga kau bisa bermanis-manis. Mana ada perempuan yang tidak akan berharap setelah diperlakuan begitu? Apalagi dia memang telah menyimpan rasa."

Jean mengangguk, ia paham bagian itu. "Iya. Itu mungkin kesalahan yang kubuat. Aku hanya berniat menghiburnya saja. Kalian sendiri kan tahu, bagaimana wajahnya setelah satu kantin menertawakan dia waktu itu. Mana aku tahu dia jadi keterusan mengirim pesan setelahnya."

Connie memijit pangkal hidung. Armin sudah tidak bisa berkata-kata. Eren masih menyimak.

Armin memasang tampak berpikir, "Pantas saja selama ini Sasha berani mendekatimu. Ternyata kalian sudah saling mengenal dengan baik. Kupikir dia hanya seorang gadis tidak tahu malu yang asal mendekati lelaki."

"Sudahlah. Intinya, Jean, kau bodoh. Masalah paling penting disini adalah bagaimana membuat Sasha memaafkanmu dan kembali seperti biasa, kan?"

Jean mengangguk cepat.

"Aku sepertinya ada ide. Tapi... ini tergantung padamu."

Armin ikutan menongak, dia jadi penasaran dengan rencana Connie. Begitu pula Eren yang ikut mendekat. Jean menunggu kalimat berikutnya dari Connie.

"Katakan."

"... pertama-tama, kau suka atau tidak dengan Sasha?"

Jean mematung.

"Serius, Jean. Ini yang terpenting. Apa jawabanmu?"

Jean tidak pernah kepikiran perihal itu. Dia bingung dengan perasaannya. Dia memang sering khawatir dan memerhatikan Sasha terkadang. Tapi, kalau dibilang suka, sepertinya belum ketahap itu. Sepertinya.

Maka, Jean menggeleng. "Tidak tahu. Akhh... sialan!"

Connie mendesis, dia ingin menonjok sekali wajah Jean. "Ternyata kau memang berengsek, ya. Tidak usah pasang tampang memelas. Kau telah mempermainkan dia."

Hening sejenak.

"Bagaimana kalau ternyata kau ini masih bingung, Jean? Bisa saja kau salah menilai perasaanmu." Armin bertanya. Entah kenapa dia merasa tak begitu yakin dengan jawaban Jean.

"Cih, dia memang pengecut, Armin. Tak bisa disangkal lagi. Menunggu perempuan mengungkapkan duluan, huh?" Eren kembali ke jendela setelah mengambil keripik dari meja belajar Jean. Dia jadi malas dengan obrolan ini.

Jean hanya bisa menerima semua perkataan teman-temannya. Dia memang seperti itu barangkali.

"Sebenarnya, Jean. Kalau kau memilih tidak ambil pusing, masalah ini akan hilang seiring berjalannya waktu. Sasha akan lupa dan perasaannya pasti lenyap perlahan. Aku sepertinya bisa mengerti Sasha. Dia pasti tengah berusaha mati-matian untuk melupakanmu dengan cara itu. Malahan, ini mungkin yang terbaik. Kau tidak usah saja mengganggu hidupnya lagi. Anggap kalian tidak ada kontak sebelumnya. Aku yakin dia juga pasti lega. Karena dengan begitu dia tidak akan lemah, tekadnya untuk melupakanmu tambah matang."

Armin melanjutkan, setelah menghela napas. Jari-jemarinya saling bertaut, "Kasihan dia. Sudah berusaha begitu. Kau hanya perlu diam dan biarkan waktu menghapus segalanya. Aku takut, kau malah merusak rencananya. Lagipula tidak masalah kan, kau di pihak paling aman. Kau tidak suka padanya. Jadi, semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Armin menunduk lagi, "Saranku begitu. Mengenai Sasha itu perkiraan. Maaf."

Connie antusias, "Tidak, Armin. Itu brilian sekali. Kau benar."

Tapi, Jean tidak merasakan hal yang sama. Apa maksudnya dia harus pura-pura tidak mengenal Sasha, begitu? Entah kenapa kata-kata Armin terasa ada yang keliru dan sedikit mengganjal.

"Begitu saja, Jean."

"Mau tidak mau dia memang harus menerimanya, Connie. Dia buntu, selain menuruti kata Armin."

Jean diam, padahal teman-temannya sudah tak sabar menunggu respon.

"Jean?" Connie menegur—memanggil.

"Heh, jangan bilang kau malah ragu. Kalau benar, berarti kau memang pengecut yang berengsek."Eren menoleh, jengkel. "Dengar, ya, Jean. Sasha mana mau kau perlakukan begitu lama-lama. Memang kau siapa? Sampai dia harus bertahan, menunggu kau suka padanya?"

Armin dan Connie terlonjak kaget. Eren kalau sudah kesal, keluar taringnya. Sakit, menusuk kata-katanya.

Jean tersenyum tipis, diluar dugaan memang. Ketiga sekawan itu seketika menatap dia. "Kau benar."

Hening lagi. Sekarang diluar malah turun hujan.

"Jean, kau baik-baik saja?"

Jean tidak menjawab, lelaki itu memilih pergi ke kamar mandi.

"Mau apa kau?" Connie tiba-tiba khawatir.

"... cuci muka, lalu tidur."

Tiga sekawan berpandangan. Eren memberi kode, berkata bahwa semuanya pasti baik-baik saja.

Jean di dalam kamar mandi menatap pantulan dirinya pada cermin. Tidak dia sangka permasalahan perempuan ini membuat dia terlihat sangat kacau. Ia meraba dadanya. Merasakan sesuatu di sana yang berdenyut. Tidak enak sekali rasa itu, ia pikir.

Jean masih tak sadar; bahwa dia telah tercebur—meski mungkin dangkal, bahwa dia sudah terpaut—walau tak seberapa.

Apa bedanya. Toh, itu juga sama menyakitkannya, bukan?

.

.

.

Beberapa minggu telah berlalu.

Sasha duduk sendirian di halte bus. Tidak seperti biasanya—pulang bersama Christa dan Mikasa, kini ia sendiri. Menongak lalu mengintip dibalik atap halte menatap awan yang mulai berkabut. Gadis itu tiba-tiba tersenyum miris, halte ini berhasil membuat ia bernostalgia.

_"Jean?"_

_"Apa?"_

_"Kau marah?"_

_"Menurutmu!"_

_"Benar, kau marah."_

_"Salah sendiri. Bisa tidak kau diam semenit saja. Telingaku sakit mendengar ocehanmu."_

_"Maaf."_

_"Sekarang bagaimana? Kita malah di turunkan bahkan sebelum sempat naik."_

Sasha tersenyum melihat bayang-bayang dua anak bertengkar tepat di depannya duduk. Meski itu seharusnya menjadi kenangan pahit. Tetap saja, rasanya indah. Tidak seperti keadaannya yang sekarang. Padahal semuanya telah berubah, akan tetapi perasaannya belum juga musnah.

Ia menoleh sedikit kekiri, ingatan itu masih setia berputar di otaknya. Membuat alam bawah sadar menghipnotisnya seolah benar-benar ada dua anak yang sedang bertengkar di sana.

_"Mau kemana, Jean?"_

_"Pulanglah. Jalan kaki."_

_"Ikuttttt!"_

_"Tidak! Aku bisa kena sial lagi karenamu. Kau dan aku, kita jalan secara terpisah. Mengerti?"_

_"Yahhh tega sekali kau. Padahal sebentar lagi akan turun hujan."_

_"Itulah alasannya, Sasha. Kau pasti berulah di sepanjang perjalanan. Membuat aku pusing. Pada akhirnya kau membuang waktuku saja dengan hal-hal aneh."_

_"Jean..."_

_"Apalagi?"_

_"Kau bawa payung tidak?"_

_"Kalau ada kau pasti bisa melihatnya."_

_"Nih... pakai jaketku. Ini anti-air, kau tidak akan kebasahan. Meski tidak dapat melindungi seluruh badan."_

_"Tidak. Kau pakai apa kalau aku ambil punyamu, kentang!"_

_"Aku akan tinggal di halte, menunggu bus berikutnya. Kau lebih memerlukan."_

_"Tidak. Terima kasih."_

_"Kalau kau tidak mau, aku akan ikut denganmu!"_

Mereka berdua sama-sama diam. Saling berpandangan dalam jarak sekitar tiga meter. Suara angin bahkan terdengar saking heningnya.

_"Cih!"_

Pemandangan terakhir yang Sasha lihat adalah lelaki itu yang mengambil jaket dari si gadis. Lalu gadis itu melambaikan tangannya sambil berteriak mengucapkan kata 'sampai jumpa' dan 'hati-hati di jalan' lelaki itu pergi tanpa menoleh lagi.

Benar-benar indah.

Sasha menongak lagi sambil memejamkan kedua mata, kali ini menikmati bagaimana cara angin menyentuh permukaan kulitnya. Dingin memang dan cukup membuat badan menggigil. Ia peluk badannya sendiri, mengusir rasa menusuk itu pergi.

Tidak berapa lama, tetes hujan pertama turun. Di susul ribuan tetes lainnya sesaat kemudian. Namun, bus belum juga menampakkan diri. Harusnya di jam-jam begini kan?

Sasha memutuskan untuk berdiri. Berjalan sedikit ke depan. Merasa sangat bosan. Mengulurkan tangan kanan yang digunakan kemudian untuk tempat menampung air yang menetes—tetes demi tetes—dari atap halte. Ia sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan rasa dinginnya. Hanya ingin menikmati pemandangan langit yang menumpahkan berjuta-juta liter—mungkin malah lebih—air.

"Jangan berlari menerobos hujan tanpa payung. Kau bisa sakit."

Suara itu? Lagi.

Sasha buru-buru menoleh ke kiri. Dari arah pagar sekolah. Kali ini bukan hanya khayalan.

"Mau ikut bersamaku? Kita ke depan. Ada minimarket di sana. Kita bisa berteduh untuk beberapa waktu."

Sasha tersenyum melihatnya. Lelaki itu menggunakan jaketnya sebagai pelindung dari hujan yang sengaja ditaruh di atas kepala. Sasha hampir tergelak, dia menutup mulut dengan sebelah tangan agar tidak ketahuan menertawakan, ternyata kebiasaan takut air pun tidak berubah sama sekali.

Kalau boleh jujur, ia merindukan suara itu. Bahkan suara murkanya sekalipun. Bolehkah ia mengesampingkan tekadnya dulu untuk beberapa menit?

"Ayo. Jangan diam saja."

Sasha mengangguk, terharu. Ia akhirnya menerobos hujan. Matanya berair, tapi dalam sekejap tertutupi oleh hujan. Bersama dengan lelaki yang di cintai, ia berlari-lari kecil. Tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan dari itu. Ah, rasanya seperti melayang-layang di angkasa, angannya tengah membumbung tinggi.

.

.

.

.

.

_**BRUK. BAM. NGIIIIIIIIIINGGGG!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Ada kecelakaan!"

Jean panik. Gerakan kepalanya berputar _slow motion_. Ada kecelakaan di dekatnya. Hanya berjarak beberapa meter saja. Badan itu terpelanting di tabrak mobil dan segera jatuh menghantam aspal dengan keras nampak jelas dimata Jean. Mereka sama-sama berada di tengah-tengah jalan raya. Dia dan orang itu tadinya bersisian. Dan sama-sama ingin menyeberang menerobos hujan.

Tapi, mereka tidak bersama.

Semakin panik lagi setelah melihat seragam sekolah itu. "Sepertinya murid dari sekolah kita. Ayo!" perempuan dengan seragam yang sama membuyarkan lamunan Jean.

Kurang lebih tiga meter dari tempat kejadian. Wajah orang yang barusan mengalami kecelakaan terlihat jelas. Matanya masih terbuka. Mengunci pandangan. Jean berdiri mematung, beku di tempat. Jantung berpacu, darah tiba-tiba serasa berhenti mengalir. Napas tidak lagi berhembus, tercekat.

_Deg. Deg. Deg._

"Ada apa, Jean? Kenapa berhen—"

"SASHA!"

Perempuan itu mendahuluinya.

"Astaga! Jean, Jean, cepat panggil _ambulance_!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Begitulah akhirnya. Di saat-saat itu pun, Sasha masih bisa tersenyum. Matanya menyorotkan keteduhan luar biasa. Menatap manik orang yang di cintainya. Dengan kata terakhir yang berhasil terucap meski tak bersuara. Sebelum semua hal berubah menjadi gelap.

_**Aku mencintaimu.**_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_(Saling pandang, angin menerpa, dalam jarak sekitar tiga meter)_

_Kejadian itu, persis dengan nostalgianya. Terlepas dari adegan berdarah._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**End**

* * *

_**Saudade**__ : berasal dari bahasa Portugis; menggambarkan perasaan mendalam pada seseorang yang telah tiada, bisa pula berarti kesetiaan, rindu, dan nostalgia._

**Note: **silahkan berimajinasi sendiri mengenai Sasha. Selamat atau tidak? Maaf, ini kesannya maksa banget. Masih belajar. Pasangan kedua yang saya sukai setelah LeviHan ini cocok saya rasa dengan cerita begini. Maafkan kalo ceritanya mainstream, kurang greget, dll.

Terima kasih bagi yang bersedia mampir. Tetap fav, follow, dan review, yaa. _Love you!_


End file.
